Many absorbent articles such as diapers have a non-rectangular shape, and thus the packaging of these irregular items can be problematic. If these products are not packaged in an optimal manner, package strength and integrity may suffer. Indeed, if the resulting package is not substantially rectangular, it may lead to undesirable unstable package on a pallet. It is also usually desirable to load as many articles as possible into a package of a given size in order to minimize slack space and for cost savings in packing material and logistic cost savings. When the absorbent articles are not uniform in size or shape, optimal packaging may make it desirable that the absorbent articles be packaged in an alternating manner.
In some prior art methods, the absorbent articles within an array are arranged in an alternating orientation. For instance, European Patent EP 0030653 B1, International Patent Application WO 99/61359 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,292 refer to processes for forming arrays of absorbent articles in varying orientations, such as in alternating orientation for subsequent packaging. However, these processes are rather space consuming in the manufacturing line and/or require expensive apparatus.
There is therefore a need to provide a simpler and cost-efficient apparatus and a process for producing arrays of absorbent articles in varying orientations, such as in alternating orientation. Also, the apparatus and process should allow for high speed manufacture. There is also a desire to provide an apparatus which does not accommodate too much space in the manufacture line or which enables a more flexible set-up, to be able to adapt to certain space constraints at the manufacturing line.